I'm Only Human
by blackarcane
Summary: "Hi Natsu-kun!" "You can just call me Natsu." He smiled more genuinely. I smiled. "Okay Natsu, why did you want the mark to be the color of my hair?" "Simply because I like the color of your hair." He shrugged but his eyes held a different emotion. Like he was laughing on the inside.
1. Chapter 1- He's Back

** Arcane: Hi guys! I decided to update a few times today!**

**Aquarius: Hmph, I heard you got a boyfriend. I didn't think you'd actually be able to get a boyfriend. Congratulations. I thought you and Lucy would be single for the rest of your lives.**

**Arcane: Thanks Aquarius! Wait... That's so mean! Q^Q**

**Lucy: WHAT THE HECK AQUARIUS! How'd you get here anyways?**

**Aquarius: You don't control me little girl.**

**Wendy: U-Uhm! Arcane-san doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

**Lucy and Arcane: W-WAIT! WE DIDN'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING!**

_Chapter One: He's Back._

I ran around the little playground with Erza-chan, Gray-kun, and Levy-chan. I was seven years old and Erza-chan was eight. Gray-kun was also eight, and Levy-chan was seven years old like me. I smiled and giggled while Erza-chan chased Gray-kun around the playground because he had eaten her slice of cake.

"I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT CAKE!" Erza-chan yelled as she tried to punch Gray-kun.

"E-Erza! W-Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was yours!" Gray-kun screeched as he dodged away from her blow.

Levy-chan and I laughed as Gray-kun tripped and Erza-chan pounced on him and punched at him which he somehow miraculously dodged. Then I saw a young boy with salmon pink hair walking towards us very slowly. I walked over to him curiously and stopped in front of him. He looked up.

"Hi! My name is Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! What's your name?" I smiled.

He looked at me strangely. He looked focused for a second and then smiled.

"H-Hi. My name is Natsu." He said.

To me, he sounded a bit awkward. Like he wasn't used to saying that.

"No last name?" I asked curiously.

"A last name? Oh uhm no..." He quickly replied.

"Well Natsu-kun, what are you doing here? Are you looking for someone to play with?" I giggled.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. Then he nodded slowly. I giggled and pulled him over. I walked him over to Erza-chan, Gray-kun, and Levy-chan.

"Hey guys! This is Natsu-kun!" I giggled.

They turned to look at me. They all scrambled over.

"Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet. You can call me Erza!" Erza-chan smiled.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! You can call me Levy-chan!" Levy-chan giggled lightly.

"Yo. I'm Gray Fullbuster. Call me Gray." Gray-kun nodded.

Natsu smiled a bit strangely and nodded. We all convinced Natsu to come back home to our guild and finally got him there after getting lost a couple of times.

"I told you it was this way!" Erza-chan scolded as she bonked Gray-kun on the head.

"Did not!" Gray-kun yelled back.

"Liar!" Erza-chan growled.

"Am not!" Gray-kun whined.

"Put some clothes on you stripper! I still haven't forgiven you for eating my cake!" Erza-chan scolded again, slightly angry.

Gray-kun looked down and saw he was in his boxers. Then Natsu-kun was also in his boxers.

"N-Natsu-kun! Don't tell me you're like Gray-kun!" Levy-chan yelped.

"O-Oh..." Then he mumbled something unintelligible and pulled his clothes back on.

I laughed and ran to the doors and pulled them open.

" Master we're back!" I laughed.

"Lucy, you know you can call me Gramps!" The Master smiled.

We all charged in and hugged Master.

"Did you kids have fun?" Master smiled.

"Yup! It was very fun! And we met a new friend!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, what's your friend's name?" Master smiled.

"His name is Natsu-kun!" Levy-chan chirped.

"He's right here in fact! Natsu-kun come in and meet the Master!" I laughed.

Then Natsu-kun came in. He was wearing a scaly white scarf, a black vest that was open at the chest area and down, and white baggy pants with brown sandals. The Master's eyes seemed to harden before he smiled warmly.

"Natsu-kun, please come in! How would you like to join this guild?" The Master smiled warmly.

I smiled and nodded my head excitedly. Natsu-kun seemed to pause before he smiled strangely again and nodded. The Master than got the stamp and asked Natsu-kun what color he wanted. Natsu-kun seemed to furrow his eyebrows at that question. Then he looked at me and grinned. He had sharp canine teeth.

He pointed at me and said, "The color of Lucy-chan's hair."

I immediately felt my face turn red. Levy-chan was giggling and nudging me while Gray-kun was laughing. The Master seemed intrigued before he nodded and placed the stamp over the place Natsu-kun had chosen which was his right shoulder. With a pop, the fairy tail mark as yellow as my hair appeared there.

"Everyone! You must welcome the newest member of the family with open arms!" The Master yelled.

Everyone cheered in approval and immediately walked up to Natsu-kun and welcomed him. But his eyes were always on me. That was a bit strange. Then he walked over to me. I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Hi Natsu-kun!"

"You can just call me Natsu." He smiled more genuinely.

I smiled. "Okay Natsu, why did you want the mark to be the color of my hair?"

"Simply because I like the color of your hair." He shrugged but his eyes held a different emotion. Like he was laughing on the inside.

I shrugged and grinned. So did he. From that day forward, me and Natsu became the best of friends.

**9 years later~**

I sat on my bed and sighed. It had been 6 years since Natsu had gone on the job. Natsu was strong and at the age of 11, he was already an S class mage. He took a job and told me he'd be back soon. Then he left. So many rumors had swirled around about him. Natsu, the demon of Fairy Tail had been vanquished on a job and his remains were never found. His magic was a bit demon like. He used something called Nightmare magic. It had nothing to do with sleeping. It was dark magic. Not evil but a type of dark magic. He could gain demon like attributes such as black wings, black curled horns, a sleek black tail, or pupils with slits, and of course fangs. He could turn into a "demon." That's why he was nicknamed "Natsu, the demon of fairy tail."

I constantly worried about my best friend. He was never as close to them as he was to me. I had faith that he was alive somewhere and that no matter what, he would return. But how would he look like I always wondered? It had been nine years already.. almost ten. Then I heard someone pounding on my door. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I was confused.

"Levy-Chan what are you doing-"

"N-...N... Natsu's back! A-A-At the guild!" She gasped.

My eyes widened. He's back?!

**Please Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2- Catching up With Natsu

** Arcane: Hi guys! I'm trying to write more consistently! **

**Lucy: You're just trying to compensate because you "won't be able to" write for almost a week.**

**Arcane: Stop giving me attitude Lucy! It gets on my nerves! And I'm _sorry_ I'm going away to Canada!**

**Lucy: -Sticks out tongue-**

**Natsu: o.o...**

**Arcane: -mutters- I'm going to kill her...**

**Arcane: Happy do the disclaimer. -Cold glare at Happy-**

**Happy: A-Aye! Arcane doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! All rights go to it's creator Hiro Mashima. -shivers-**

_Chapter 2: Catching up with Natsu._

_**Then I heard someone pounding on my door. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I was confused.**_

"_**Levy-Chan what are you doing-"**_

"_**N-...N... Natsu's back! A-A-At the guild!" She gasped.**_

_**My eyes widened. He's back?!**_

…...

"L-Levy-Chan are you sure?!" I stammered.

Has my childhood best friend _finally _returned?

She grabbed my arm. "Go to the guild and see for yourself!"

I could barely keep up with her as she dragged me all the way to Fairy Tail. And when we finally reached the guild, she slammed the the large doors open. There was no Natsu in sight. I narrowed my eyes.

"Levy-chan are you _sure _he's here? I don't see him." I accused.

"N-No! He was here! I saw him! He opened the doors and walked in holding a small pouch and then he went to talk to Master, and then he sat down at the table in the corner! Ask Mira! Mira saw him too! She even talked to him!" She explained as she pointed at the table that 'Natsu sat at.'

"Ah Lucy! Did you know that Natsu's back? He was just here a second ago..." Mira winked.

"... Where is he?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Ah... I'm not sure..." Mira replied uneasily.

I sighed. My heart really, _really _hurt right now. How could they tease me about Natsu like that?

"Can you guys... _stop_? It really hurts when you tease me like that! Before I gave you guys a laugh because I didn't want you guys to know it bothered me so I tolerated it but come on! Again? That's really _cruel _of you guys! You know how much Natsu meant to me!" I cried.

"L-Lu-chan but we're not tricking you this time! He was really here! Ask Elfman!" Levy stammered.

"Real men believe what women say!" Elfman grunted.

"Believe us Lucy. He was here. We're just not sure where he is now." Erza agreed.

"Yup, that knuckle head was here." Gray confirmed.

I covered my ears and crouched down.

"STOP!" I cried loudly.

I took shuddering breaths and sobbed. "Y-Y-You got the w-w-whole guild in on it now?! DON'T TALK TO ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran out sobbing as everyone called out to me. Probably to apologize for tricking me like that. What if he really never comes back? What if he really _did _die?

Then I slammed into something. I fell backwards but before I landed on the ground, something caught me around the waist and pulled me back up. I immediately apologized and backed away until I saw the familiar clothing. A black vest that was open in the front? White baggy pants, brown sandals and finally a familiar white scaly scarf were the finishing touches to the outfit. I-It couldn't be... Then I looked up at his face. The dark chestnut colored eyes with flicks of green, tanned skin, and last but not least, the salmon pink hair... N-Natsu?!

"N-N-Natsu?" I gasped.

He gave me a heartwarming smile. "I'm home Luce."

The... The nickname that Natsu had given me! "NATSU!"

I hugged him tight and sobbed. He embraced me. His warmth enveloped me. It had been years since I'd felt it and his warmth brought on a new round of fresh tears. His scent wafted through the air and it soothed me. The smell of fresh pines and sunlight. He wiped my tears gently.

"Luce, don't cry. I told you I'd be back didn't I? I'm back now so don't cry! You look so much better with a smile on your face." He grinned impishly.

I smiled through the tears and it felt as if the clouds that blocked out my sun had finally passed over.

"Oh Natsu, I have to go apologize to the guild members!" I said nervously.

"Why? What happened Luce?" Natsu said, furrowing his eyebrows like he used to when we were younger.

He only made that face when he was worried.

"I... I yelled at them... I thought they were tricking me that you came back... They... They had done it before and it hurt me but I pretended it was okay because I told myself they were just trying to cheer me up..." I explained hesitantly.

"Luce... I'm sorry I was gone for so long. But I'm here now, and I have something for you." Natsu offered me a small smile.

I looked curiously to see what it was. It was a small velvety red pouch tied by yellow strings that had to pearls at the end of the strings. I gently pulled the strings and they came undone easily. I reached my fingers into the pouch and grasped something small, round, and cool to the touch. I pulled it out and I was confused as to what I would do with it, although it was very beautiful! It was a small pearl. However it was the strangest color. A salmon pink like Natsu's hair.

"Natsu... It's beautiful!" I squealed.

"Silly Lucy, you aren't even wearing it!" Natsu laughed.

I looked at him, confused. "Uh... Natsu?"

"Yeah Lucy?" He grinned.

"Have you suffered any brain damage recently?" I asked, rubbing his head.

"What? No of course not! I don't get hurt!" He answered pouting at me.

I laughed. "Then how am I supposed to wear this 'Oh Great One'?"

"Jeez Luce, you really don't know?" He chuckled.

He walked closer to me and held out his hand. I placed the pearl carefully in his hand. He took it and placed it against my finger.

"_Orbis_ **(It means ring in Latin ^-^)**." Natsu murmured.

Instantly, it shimmered and in the pearl's place was a salmon pink ring that fit perfectly around my ring finger. I could barely feel that it was there. It was smooth to the touch and now instead of feeling cool, I could feel warmth radiating from it.

"N-Natsu... It's beautiful!" I said, full of awe as I lifted up my hand to see how it looked against my pale skin.

He grinned and bowed down. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

I rolled my eyes at him. After all these years he still acted so childish. It's like he hasn't changed at all. Only his physical appearance has changed. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the guild after yelling 'Charge!' at the top of his lungs, granting us looks from passing civilians. When we burst in though the doors of the guild, I looked to the people I had called my family for so many years, and I called for their attention.

"Everyone? I am sincerely sorry... I was hurt and I didn't mean to snap at you guys like that. I won't make excuses for my behavior and I just hope that you all will forgive me. I should have put more trust in you guys." I apologized.

Erza, Mira, Levy, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, and the newly joined Juvia all came over.

"Don't worry Lucy. It made sense for you to be untrusting especially after we tried that a few years ago. Sorry Lucy. You should have told us it bothered you though!" Mira smiled.

"We should be sorry Lucy. We did not mean any harm to you when we tried that a few years ago. We only wanted to make you happy." Erza apologized solemnly with her head bowed low in shame.

"Real men don't make women cry!" Elfman said, not as enthusiastically, showing his shame in making me cry even though it was indirectly.

Lisanna had her head bowed low also and she was biting her bottom lip. Levy looked sad, but she was smiling. Gray was standing next to Juvia. They were both gazing at me but they both looked sad. I knew that Gray would be sad that he had hurt me because he was our childhood friend. One thing that _really _stood out to me was that Gray was grasping one of Juvia's hands in his. I'd definitely ask him about that later...

"G-Guys! I should be the one saying sorry!" I stammered, feeling the hot blush already creeping from my cheeks to my ears in embarrassment.

They all laughed and shook their heads except Natsu who stood beside me only cracking a smile. Then I smiled shyly and I knew everything done had been forgiven. On both sides. After everything was settled, Natsu asked to walk me home. I nodded eagerly, and we began on the familiar trek back to my home. One I hadn't taken with him in a very long time. I laughed as he recalled everything he had done in the past nine years.

".. so the giant beast snarled at me and showed me it's sharp fangs, but I used my Hellfire attack and it instantly burned him up and turned into ashes! But the problem was it kept re-spawning every morning at the strike of midnight and I couldn't just leave the villagers to take care of it! Every time it re-spawned after I defeated it though it got just a bit weaker. And after nine years it finally got weak enough for me to destroy so that it wouldn't be strong enough to cause any serious damages. It actually became pretty placid and I think it's helping out the villagers in pulling plows through their fields now!" Natsu laughed recalling the giant beast.

"Ah I see Natsu! Oh Natsu I've been meaning to ask you this! How did you get this pearl?" I asked him curiously, still giggling lightly from his story while gently stroking the ring on my finger.

"Oh! I asked the villagers what would be a good but meaningful present to get someone that was precious to me, and they told me that one thing that was extremely rare but a good present was the pearl! It was in a cove nearby! Supposedly this pearl was special and it can be found every hundred years or so! So every week, I went back to the cove and gathered large numbers of oysters! But they weren't just any oysters Luce! They were called _toujours perle_-" The name of the oyster seemed to slip of his tongue and it sounded so smooth, and elegant, like a harmony almost.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Wait Natsu! What does tou..jurs perlay mean?" I tried to ask him while still blushing from his previous comment on the "person who was precious to him."

It sounded absolutely terrible when I said it. That was probably why he started laughing at me. I pouted as the red blush slowly coated my cheeks.

"Silly Luce, it's not toujurs perlay! It's _toujours perle_! It means 'forever pearl' in french! I just thought it would be cooler if I had said it in french hahaha! What didn't make sense to me however, was why they named the oyster after a pearl!" He laughed.

"Since when did _you _learn french?!" I said in disbelief.

He shrugged. "The past nine years."

He certainly _did_ do a lot over the past nine years. He wasn't the same clumsy, idiotic boy I knew back then. It was almost as if he were an entirely different person!

"So anyways, I cracked large amounts of them open in hopes of finding the pearl, and finally when I opened oyster number four hundred sixty eight, I found the pearl! At first I thought it was a regular pearl like a bunch of the other ones I found until I tested it! And don't worry Luce, I sold all the pearls and oysters I had opened to the town, since they had a small seafood restaurant there!" Natsu explained happily.

By the time he finished that last sentence, we were already at my house. I thanked him and asked him if he wanted to come in for some refreshments and a snack. He nodded eagerly and I laughed, unlocking the door and letting both of us in.

"Natsu, I'll just be a moment okay? The Earl Grey tea is on the stove and the cookies are already baking! I made your favorite! Chocolate chip cookies!" I grinned from my spot in the kitchen.

His eyes immediately lit up and he pumped his arm up in the air. "It's been forever since I've had your tea and cookies! I missed them while I was gone!"

When everything was done, I got out a big plate and carefully placed all the soft, bumpy edged cookies onto it. I brought the tea pot into the living room along with the plate of cookies and then came back with two teacups. I immediately poured him and myself a cup of Earl Grey tea and he began shoving cookies down his throat like nobodies business.

"Natsu, do you remember playing tea party with me?" I giggled as I remembered teaching him to drink from a teacup "elegantly."

"Of course Luce!" Natsu grinned while biting into a cookie, and slurping his Earl Grey tea up.

I smiled. Even though Natsu was older, and in some ways more mature and much more educated, he was still my best friend and all these years of separation hadn't changed that which excited me. Everything would finally be okay. I hadn't smiled like this since five years ago, and I hoped to continue creating such cheerful memories with Natsu for the years to come.

**Arcane: This is the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Lucy: It wasn't interesting at all. This was just a filler chapter wasn't it.**

**Arcane: You're so mean! IT IS NOT! If you were an actual writer than you would understand that not every single chapter in a book is filled with excitement!**

**Lucy: -Cold glare at Arcane.- What did you say?**

**Arcane: -Cries to her boyfriend- Sweetie! Lucy is being mean to me again!**

**Boyfriend: Aw Honey don't cry. It's okay.**

**Wendy: U-Uhm! Please review and let us know what you thought of this chapter! Arcane-San doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**


	3. Chapter 3- Hectic Day with Natsu

**Arcane: It's certainly been a long time! Sorry! I forgot what I was gonna write in this chapter ^^"**

**Lucy: I'll say... what kind of author forgets what they're gonna write? -mumbles-**

**Arcane: Q^Q Sweetie Lucy is being mean to me again! -Runs to boyfriend-**

**Boyfriend: -hugs Arcane- Lucy... you know she's sensitive... Lay off a bit okay? My job to tease her anyways :3**

**Arcane: Thanks sweetie! ^-****^ Wait WHAT?! Q^Q**

**Erza: Arcane doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy this chapter and leave kind reviews for her to read.**

**Arcane: WAIT! Q^Q**

**Boyfriend: Just quiet down hun. Erza isn't going to give you time to talk. -Pats Arcane's head-**

_Chapter 3: Hectic Day with Natsu_

_**I smiled. Even though Natsu was older, and in some ways more mature and much more educated, he was still my best friend and all these years of separation hadn't changed that which excited me. Everything would finally be okay. I hadn't smiled like this since five years ago, and I hoped to continue creating such cheerful memories with Natsu for the years to come.**_

…_..._

For the first time when I woke up in the morning I wasn't sad. I was overjoyed. The thought that Natsu was back made me so excited to get up in the morning! I immediately threw off my blankets and went to my bathroom to get ready. I turned on the faucet and opened the water. Steam started to rise and I could almost feel the heat of the water from where I was standing. I slipped off all my clothes and threw them into the hamper.

_Note to self, the hamper is full so I'll need to wash the clothes soon. _I thought to myself.

I turned off the water when it filled the tub and poured my vanilla bubbles into the water and stirred. Soon the water was filled with bubbles and I slipped into the steaming tub of water and sighed contently.

"Ahhhh... It feels so nice..." I sighed happily.

I dunked my head into the steaming water and then pushed myself up again so I could get a breathe of air. It has been such a long time since I've taken a bubble bath... Come to think of it, I hadn't taken a bubble bath since Natsu left... I'd only taken showers.

"I wonder what Natsu's doing..." I said to myself out loud.

Then the door burst open and I felt the cold air come in contact with my face and neck. I looked and saw Natsu standing at the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob.

"I'm waiting for you to get out of the bathroom." He said grinning impishly.

My entire face turned red. I screamed and threw whatever was closest to me at him which happened to be a variety of items such as a shampoo bottle, the vanilla bubbles, and a bar of soap.

"Wha- OW!"

"Luce- GAH!"

"What're you -OWW!"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT! GET OUT!" I screeched.

"But why?" He said curiously.

When I threw the rock that I used to scrape off dead skin at him, he got the message and left, still bewildered by my reaction. I slammed my palm onto my forehead when I noticed he left the door wide open. His stupidity was hurting my brain.

"AND CLOSE THE DOOR WILL YA?" I screamed again.

Then I saw him come back and give me a shaky smile before closing the door quietly. What an interesting way to start off the morning...

…...

When I got out of the bathroom, he was sitting on my bed, his face buried in my pillow. I sighed and blushed slightly. I poked his side and he let out a small scream. It sounded muffled because his face was buried in my pillow. I smiled in the realization that after all these years, he was still ticklish. He rolled over and continued to laugh. I kept poking at him and rubbing my hands against him and he continued to squeal and laugh. Then I finally stopped when he couldn't even utter a sound. Just soundless laughter. He was crying but I knew it was because he had laughed too hard and could no longer breathe. I knew it. In more ways than one, he was still such a child.

"...W-Wha... W-What... w-was... th-that for?!" Natsu gasped in between breathes.

I smiled innocently. "Paying you back for walking in on me while I was bathing."

"B-But I don't see what's so w-wrong about that!" He said breathing better now.

I blushed. "N-Now's not the time for this! We should get going to the guild and get a job!"

Then Natsu and I left for the guild. As soon as we opened the doors to the guild, we heard sounds of firecrackers popping and all sorts of strange things happening in the guild. Erza was sitting at the bar eating her cake like nobodies business, Elfman was of course hanging around with Mira and Lisanna, Gray and Juvia were sitting at a table together, and everyone else was standing around the guild welcoming them back.

"Natsu, welcome back after 10 years!" They all yelled.

"Has it been that long already?" He laughed.

"Yes today is the tenth year that you've been gone! And it wouldn't have sounded as good if we had said 'Welcome back Natsu after 9 years and 364 days!'" Gray called out jokingly.

Natsu laughed and so did I. Then Natsu was overwhelmed by the guild members, all eager to see him and hear what had happened the past ten years he'd been gone. I slipped through the crowd and made a beeline for the bar and sat down next to Erza. Erza smiled at me.

"Hey Lucy. How are you?" She smiled warmly.

"Never been better! Erza want me to buy you another slice of cake?" I offered seeing as she had just chomped down the last bit of cake on her plate.

Erza smiled but shook her head. "Master said free food at the bar today! I can eat as much cake as I want! But thank you for the kind gesture!"

Erza's eyes were glowing and I laughed and congratulated her on her findings.

"Hi Lucy, would you like your usual?" I heard a kind voice say.

I turned toward the voice and smiled. "Mira! Yes please, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not! Did you hear? Master said free food at the bar today!" Mira laughed as she went to go make me my usual.

"Yes, I heard from Erza! To be honest I think Master might regret this decision tomorrow..." I laughed.

Mira nodded enthusiastically and looked at Erza with a grin.

"That's her fifteenth slice this morning." Mira giggled.

Wow. Then Mira brought over my usual which was a strawberry milkshake. I lifted up my hand and grasped the tall glass and took a sip though the white bendy straw. I sighed contently. It was so refreshing. So sweet and tangy and just the slightest bit of sourness. Giving it a slight pungent taste but also an addicting flavor.

Then Mira grabbed my left arm and examined my hand. I saw her examining the salmon pink ring on my finger, which happened to be on my _left _ring finger. **(This is for you thecagedsong! ^-^)**

"Lucy... ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?!" Mira squealed.

Luckily the guild was too loud so no one but Mira, Erza, Gray, and Juvia heard it. Gray and Juvia rushed over and immediately they all questioned me.

"Lucy! You're getting married? Why didn't you tell me?" Mira whined.

"Who're you marrying? Is it Natsu-San?!" Juvia squealed.

"I should go beat up Natsu... So he won't even _think _about hurting you..." Erza mumbled while stabbing at her slice of cake.

" Lucy! Well done! You're getting married!" Gray grinned.

I shushed them. "Guys, shut up! I-I'm n-not getting m-married! I-I don't even h-have a boyfriend y-yet!"

"Then whats with the ring?" Mira, Gray, and Juvia smirked.

I blushed a thousand times deeper. I explained to them what happened with Natsu and they all nodded in understanding.

"Oh Natsu that idiot.. He's yet to understand his feelings of love for our Lucy..." Mira sighed dramatically.

"W-What! Pftttt, of course he doesn't!" I tried to brush off what she said.

"After that stunt when we were seven, ya know... with the guild mark? You can't say he _isn't _interested in you." Erza pointed out bluntly.

I blushed.

"Speak of the devil." Mira smirked.

I turned and then Natsu embraced me gently.

"Hey Luce!" He said enthusiastically.

"N-N-Natsu?!" I stammered, feeling my face heat up tremendously.

I pushed him away. He pouted. "But Luce! You were fine with us hugging yesterday!"

I heard Mira and Juvia giggling and I knew this would bring on a round of teasing from them later on.

"Anyways Luce, I was wondering if later.. you would like to go out and eat dinner with me?" He grinned.

"My treat! All you have to do is dress up and look pretty! Not that you ever have trouble looking pretty of course!" He complimented with a grin.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mira and Juvia giggled, while Gray whistled teasingly.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks but I nodded. He pumped his fist into the air and gave a small shout. How adorable... Then he waved at me and told me he would pick me up at five and left. I stayed at the guild till about 4 before I finally went home to get ready.

Mira smirked at me and told me "not to do anything bad," Gray ruffled my hair and told me to talk to him if Natsu hurt me, Juvia told me to enjoy it and to tell her about the kiss, and Erza cracked her knuckles and said she would be sharpening her swords and polishing her blades and armors. I blushed and waved goodbye at them. Then I left. I walked back to my house and I balanced myself on the stones by the water.

"Be careful Lucy-Chan! It's dangerous!" The sailors yelled.

"I'm okay! Thank you!" I smiled.

Then I got ready. I put on a black dress that had white lace framing it, and ended right by my knees. There was a ribbon right around my waist and I was wearing black high heals with a black bow on the toe, revealing my big toe. My nails, and toenails were painted white.

Then I summoned Cancer and asked him to do my hair. He nodded and put my hair into a pony tail. He used a white and black striped ribbon to tie it back but left my bangs alone and two strips of hair on the sides of my face.

"Perfect,-ebi." He said.

I thanked him and he returned to the Celestial Spirit World. I looked into the mirror and checked my outfit one more time. It couldn't hurt right? Then I heard a low thump. I turned around swiftly reaching for my keys in case it was some pervert but it was none other than my childhood friend Natsu... The idiot... he came in through the window again... I sighed and slammed my palm onto my forehead.

"Luce, do you do that often? No wonder you're so dumb! Don't you know that if you keep doing that you lose brain cells?" He said innocently.

"...Natsu?"

"Yeah Luc- WAHHHHH!"

"What the..." Wendy said.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Mira asked her.

"I thought I heard Natsu-San screaming..." Wendy said completely bewildered.

"Same here." Gajeel grunted.

They shrugged and went back to their normal activities in the guild.

"Luceee." Natsu said.

"..."

"Lushyyyy!" Natsu whined.

"..."

"Lu-"

"WHAT." I snapped and turned back to glare at him.

He flinched. "I-I was just kidding ya know..."

I sighed and massaged my temples, trying to prevent the headache that was poking at me.

"Yes, Natsu I know..." I sighed, and frowned a little.

"So am I forgiven?" He said hopefully.

I nodded but let my features soften just a little. Apparently he caught the change in my figured and grinned. I couldn't help but smile at him. Then he lead me to a restaurant called "Mi Corazon."

"Mi... Cor...-rayzon?" I tried to read.

"No... It's _Mi Corazon._" He chuckled.

I blinked and smiled at how nice it sounded with his deep, and gentle voice. He lead me inside and they seated us immediately. Natsu ordered everything for us, and at first it was going great! Until Natsu decided his food needed some fire... and the result was? He burned off part of the manager's hair, leaving a small bald spot.

"MY HAIRRR! GET BACK HERE YOU HAIR BURNER!" The manager screeched.

"Aw Crap.. Only one thing to do now... RUN LUCE!" Natsu yelped.

He grabbed me arm and zoomed out of the restaurant. A typical day for Fairy Tail.

"Sorry I ruined dinner Luce..." Natsu said sadly.

"It's okay Natsu! We can go out another time! Maybe a different restaurant! And one that sells freshly made food lit on fire!" I smiled.

He laughed and then we were at my doorsteps. " Goodnight Luce!"

"Goodnight... Na-Kun." I smiled hesitantly.

"...Y-You... You still remember the nickname you gave me!" He grinned, his entire face lighting up.

I blushed and nodded. Then he left with a soft smile.

…...

"Master... you wanted to see me?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Natsu... Don't you think it's time to tell Lucy soon?" Master said regretfully.

"Ah so you knew..." Natsu said sadly.

"Ever since you set foot in my guild Natsu." Master answered.

"I will tell her... Just... not yet..." Natsu confirmed.

"Just remember... the sooner you tell her the less it will hurt her..." Master reminded sadly.

"Yeah... I know..." He clenched his fists.

**Arcane: OHHHH, So what could Natsu be hiding from Lucy? ;)**

**Lucy: Its obvious. He's not hu-**

**Arcane: -Tackles and covers Lucy's mouth.- SHUSH! LET THE READERS READ AND FIND OUT!**

**Natsu: Why'd you make me so... so mature?**

**Arcane: Don't complain! I'm the author here!**

**Wendy: Uhm... P-Please review! Arcane-San loves reading reviews that she gets! Please be kind and continue to support her! And don't mind the typos! Thanks f-for reading! O/O**


	4. Chapter 4- Truth Revealed! Natsu's WHAT!

**Arcane: Sorry I know it's been awhile x.x I don't mean to keep you guys waiting so long but I have been drowning in school work! Too much work :(**

**Lucy: Eh. Not really an excuse to meeee~**

**Arcane: Sorry... x.x**

**Lucy: -Frowns- It's not fun to annoy you when you don't get flustered... It's fine Arcane... ya know just get to the story! I'm sure you'll cheer up right? - Actually trying her best to cheer up Arcane-**

**Arcane: -Nods happily- Thanks Lucy! ^-^**

**Lucy: Don't get too used to it... -looks away stubbornly-**

**Mira: Hai~ Minna-san! Arcane-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail! All rights go to the wonderful author Hiro Mashima! Please enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter 4: Truth Revealed! Natsu's a WHAT?!_

_**"Master... you wanted to see me?" Natsu asked curiously.**_

"_**Natsu... Don't you think it's time to tell Lucy soon?" Master said regretfully.**_

"_**Ah so you knew..." Natsu said sadly.**_

"_**Ever since you set foot in my guild Natsu." Master answered.**_

"_**I will tell her... Just... not yet..." Natsu confirmed.**_

"_**Just remember... the sooner you tell her the less it will hurt her..." Master reminded sadly.**_

"_**Yeah... I know..." He clenched his fists.**_

…...

I've noticed some things lately... I don't want to doubt my best friend but I feel as if something about Natsu is... off. He's been acting really distant lately, and getting lost in thought and it's strange... I wanted to confront him about it but when I tried, he just shrugged and grinned a grin that clearly didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't a real smile. I worried about him but he would always jus brush off my worries with a smile and try to start up a conversation, pretending not to let whatever he was thinking about bother him. I wonder... I tried asking other guild members too but no one seemed to noticed anything different about him. As I had thought, he still wasn't as close to them as he was to me. So no one really knew his reactions and actions as well as I did. And today, Natsu seemed even more on edge. Like something might happen. He was especially clingy today. He was always nearby, and when he wasn't able to hover over my shoulder, he was always watching me with a blank expression. But I knew that whenever he hid something, his nose would twitch. And today, his nose was twitching like crazy.

"Luuuu-Chaaan!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Levy-Chan was staring at me bewildered.

"A-Ah Levy-Chan! What's up?" I stammered.

"I was asking you about Natsu-Kun when you suddenly went off into thought!" Levy-Chan frowned.

"O-Oh... What about Natsu?" I smiled.

"Do you think Natsu-Kun is hiding something?" Levy-Chan questioned.

My eyes widened. "D-Did you notice too?"

"Kinda. Mostly because, usually when someone even mentions your name, he perks up and immediately starts to _gush adoringly _about you but this time when I mentioned you he just brushed me off and continued to stare at you intently." Levy-Chan frowned.

"And I wanted to know more about his magic so I looked it up but I couldn't find any trace of it. No documents, no ancient scriptures no nothing. The closest I could find was Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman's Take- Over magic but his isn't like their magic. Something isn't right..." Levy-Chan continued to explain.

I sucked in a breath sharply. "L-Levy-Chan... A-Are we thinking of the same conclusion?"

"You mean that he could be part of the once thought extinct _Daemon_? **(Daemon means Demon in Latin for those who are wondering ^o^)**" Levy-Chan shivered.

"Aren't they just silly myths? Made up to scare little children?" I joked nervously.

"I mean we can't jump to conclusions before we have actual evidence so just for now, act normal and just watch him _carefully_. Something is going on here and we're going to find out what. One way or another." Levy-Chan confirmed.

I nodded then Levy-Chan nudged me. I stole a glance behind me and saw Natsu approaching me. We acted natural and started laughing and discussing about books, and novels, specifically mine.

"Lu-Chaaaan! When are you going to continue your novel?" Levy-Chan pouted.

I giggled. "Soon Levy-Chaaan!"

"That's not a fair answer!" She pouted.

I laughed and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around and saw it was Natsu. my gaze softened and I smiled at him.

"Hey Natsu! What's up?"

"Hey Natsu-Kun!" Levy-Chan smiled.

"Hi Levy-Chan. Hey Luce. Luce, you're about to go home right? Why don't I walk you home?" Natsu grinned.

I giggled and nodded, before waving goodbye to Levy-Chan. This was a good chance to talk and observe him.

We walked down the all too familiar path to my little apartment on Strawberry Lane **(I'm sorry if I'm stealing someone's idea but I saw in many fanfictions that she lives on Strawberry Lane or something like that so I'll use it here! Please let me know if its otherwise!)**. I hummed quietly to myself trying to act cheerful. Then I felt something tackle me.

"LUCE GET DOWN!" Natsu yelled.

I landed on the floor with a groan before I heard a slight popping sound. I looked up and standing in my original place was a man with long white hair. He had seemingly white horns twisted elegantly out from his head, and he was wearing a white yukata trimmed with ice blue edges. All in all, he was very beautiful, if you can call a man beautiful that is...

"Natsu-Sama, how long do you plan on staying in the Human World? Keiji-Sama is getting angry and searching high and low for you, wreaking havoc all over the Daemon Realm. Oh who is this young lady? Is she the sacrifice to be pre-" the white haired man started before Natsu tackling him to the ground, landing with a muted thud.

My blood turned cold... Sac..rifice? My eyes widened as tears started to brim. Natsu noticed and his eyes flickered with so many emotions. Hurt, and worry and something else but I didn't want to think about him. He scrambled over to me slowly.

"L-Luce?" He trembled.

"... Y-... Y-You're a D-Daemon?" I sniffed.

He nodded slowly, his head bowed low, as if he were ashamed. The white haired man stood there, completely motionless.

"A-And y-you w-w-were going to u-use me a-as a sacrifice?! I-I thought we were friends! All those y-years of friendship m-meant nothing to you?!" I cried.

"N-No Luce tthat's not-" He tried to explain as he reached out a hand to me.

I flinched and slapped it away. He looked hurt. Not because he was feeling physical pain though. As far as I know, Daemon's don't feel pain.

"I... I.. I HATE YOU! I hate you for befriending me, and I hate you for being so kind to me, and I hate that you still act hurt even when you're not, a-and I hate that I like you, and I hate that I love to spend time with you, a-a-a-and I h-hate that y-you... M-MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU... YOU... YOU! YOU IDIOT!" I sobbed before running away from him.

Natsu... why?

** Arcane: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really tried my hardest on this one!**

**Lucy: That's good Arcane! Great job! You must be sleepy though. Its 1:01 A.M. Already Arcaneeee. Go to bed already!**

**Mira: That's right! And you should go cuddle with your boyfriend! *^* -Evil Aura- I just want a few pictures is all...**

**Arcane: W-Wha... -Face heats up-**

**Boyfriend: -Smirk- Honeyyy I'm cold! Will you keep me warm? - Adorable pout-**

**Happy: Ayeee that's enough! No inappropriate content to the readers now! Now then, thank you for reading this Chapter, we all hope you sincerely enjoyed this one! Please Review and we hope you continue to follow Arcane! Please excuse her typos! She is sitting in the dark on her bed writing this at 1 A.M. Ya knowww. She deserves a few reviews! Thanks! Have a good erm... day?**


	5. Chapter 5- Please Someone Save Me

** Arcane: Hey guys! I hope you guys were eager for the new chapter of I'm Only Human! I was hoping for more people to review and read but I don't want to keep my readers waiting so x.x Not a lot of people read my stories :( But I'm so thankful to those who do! **

**Special Thanks: SnowAngelSlayerTasha! She gave me my very first review on this story! Arigatou Gozaimasu! I'm so happy that SnowAngelSlayerTasha did! Hope you're still reading SnowAngelSlayerTasha! Also thanks to alexmalik15, thecagedsong, _jordanturner01 (Your review really, really touched my heart -^^- Hope you and your sister continue reading!)_, starfiresusan18, and Bob the monkey! (And a bunch of guests too!)**

**Arcane: I really love reading reviews! Makes my day a lot better! -^^-**

** Lucy: Awww. Hear that guys? You should give her more reviews! In case she hasn't told you, which I'm sure she probably forgot already, she is trying to beat her highest amount of reviews so far which was on her first story, The Past of Natsu Dragneel! With 23 or 22 reviews. I forget. Something like that. Anyways, keep them coming!**

**Wendy: -Extremely Nervous- A-Ano... Arcane-San doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, all rights go to the author Hiro Mashima... Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.. QAQ **

_**Chapter 5: Please Someone Save Me**_

_**"I... I.. I HATE YOU! I hate you for befriending me, and I hate you for being so kind to me, and I hate that you still act hurt even when you're not, a-and I hate that I like you, and I hate that I love to spend time with you, a-a-a-and I h-hate that y-you... M-MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU... YOU... YOU! YOU IDIOT!" I sobbed before running away from him.**_

_**Natsu... why?**_

…**...**

I ran away. I didn't want to see Natsu not now... For some reason it made me terrified to know that he wasn't human. What's wrong with me?! I shouldn't be acting like this to my best friend... I couldn't help it though... Daemon's in the Magic Realm spelled bad news. Usually, Daemon's were believed to eat the souls of unsuspecting humans to sustain their life essences, and they were usually extremely attractive, so that they could attract the attentions of humans and later on, eat their souls. In many myths, Daemon's were old and powerful beings that were originally ordinary Demon's. However, those Demons were infused with Magic, turning them into Daemon's. However, making these Daemon's was not a smart move because they were even more powerful and therefore, riskier to be around. For they had a hard time controlling their magical capabilities until they were at least several thousand years old. And what was this about being a sacrifice?! That white haired guy said I was going to be sacrificed! I stopped running and collapsed to the floor, as my legs just gave out. I couldn't catch my breath and I was having chest spasms. The pain wouldn't leave my chest as I gasped and inhaled the cool air.

"N-Natsu... w-why?" I cried softly.

…**...**

"Natsu-Sama, are you going to go after the huma-"

"... Go back..." Natsu mumbled.

"Can you repeat that Natsu-"

"I SAID GO BACK YASUHIRO!" Natsu roared.

He sighed and shook his head. "Will you not listen to logic?"

"Look Yasuhiro. I can't blame you for this because she was not aware of this and she would have found out eventually, but have you ever thought of the fact that maybe I didn't want to _kill_ her? Maybe... Maybe I really loved her." Natsu said angrily.

"...Natsu-Sama? I respect all your decisions but.. you do realize that, that _human _you claim to love will never live to be as old as you? She will die far before you will. That is why Daemon's and humans don't mix. Have you forgotten our rules already? It may not be against Daemon laws to love a human but this is for the sake of every Daemon. Watching the love of your life pass away, and not being able to go with her, or have her live with you forever, how painful do you think that will be? I'm doing this for your sake Natsu-Sama."

That Yasuhiro Junichi... He was never one for feeling emotions toward other people. Natsu knew that very well. He remembered the rules. And suddenly it hit him. Hard. What will he do once Lucy passes away?

"Natsu-Sama I understand your distress but maybe you should return to the Daemon Realm for now to gather your thoughts together. I'm sure Keiji-Sama is probably still searching high and low for you." Yasuhiro commented.

Natsu nodded slowly before shakily stepping into the blood circle that Yasuhiro created.

"Ko έlle άh Єte ψuio βurie κofte ξioha ϕpe!" Yashiro chanted. **(It's not an actual language btw! I just mixed some greek into it and typed random stuff lol. Hope it came out okay! Sorry if this offended anyone who is greek. I'm not trying to make fun of your culture, I'm just trying to think of some language for the Daemons!)**

A loud screeching sounded as the gates to the Daemons Realm opened. Natsu sagged, and Yasuhiro grasped Natsu's arm gently and pulled him into the gate. The gate to the Daemon Realm, that is. Then the pair disappeared, along with any residues they might have left behind from creating the gate to the Daemon Realm. Once again, silence filled the night.

"Junichi, welcome back! Oh gosh you found Natsu-Sama!" A young lady exclaimed.

"Yes Hisayo, I've returned." Natsu replied.

Hisayo hugged him. "I thought you deserted us! You know the servants are nothing without their Master!"

" Now, now Aiko-Chan, Natsu-Sama is tired so let him get his rest. We can talk to him later." Yasuhiro chuckled.

"You're no fun Junichi! Always making him rest and study, how boring is that?" Hisayo pouted.

"He needs to sleep Aiko-Chan, unlike you he's not a Daemon of the night." Yasuhiro pointed out.

"Fine... Come back and play later okay Natsu-Sama?" Hisayo grinned.

Natsu nodded. Then he returned to his resting quarters.

"Junichi, did something happen to him while he was in the Human Realm? He seems a bit off. I know he's got a few screws loose already but... something is different." Hisayo whispered.

"Ah.. Well... He fell in love with a human... Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." Yasuhiro frowned.

Hisayo sighed. " Really? I thought we said we would all stick by that promise?"

" Yes Aiko-Chan, however love is illogical. It doesn't make sense and therefore he can't help who he falls in love with. If he falls in love with her than its his own problem. Not saying I will not support him but, he will have to deal with it head on on his own." Yasuhiro explained.

"Alright. I guess we'll see how this plays out. Although... isn't it better if we just kill Lucy Heartfilia then? Then we would have resolved the problem and it wouldn't have caused us so much trouble." Hisayo offered.

"However you don't know the consequences of those kinds of actions. It could drastically change him or any number of people in the human realm. We should not make any rash decisions before we fully understand the situation. Besides, we can't just go around killing anyone who gives us trouble." Yasuhiro rejected.

"Okay.." Hisayo pouted.

Little did Yasuhiro know that Hisayo Aiko was planning something. Something that might include much bloodshed and tears. But if it was for her master's sake then it was the right thing to do. Right?

…**...**

I got up from the floor shakily. Then I heard an earsplitting sound. I winced and turned toward the sound. A giant black gate was opening. It had a threatening red aura surrounding it as it scraped across the concrete, producing the earsplitting sound. When the gates opened however, there was nothing. Just darkness. Then in that darkness, I saw something that sent shock-waves of fear throughout my body. A pair of glowing red eyes. I stumbled backwards and landed painfully on my butt with a yelp but kept my eyes trained on the two crimson slits. I heard hissing and then something darted forward. I felt something slice into my arm. I yelped and put my hand over the place where I felt the burning of having an open wound immediately, and felt something sticky and hot. I almost retched at the metallic scent of my own blood which filled the air.

I forced myself to my feet and my eyes darted back and forth, looking for those glowing red slits. Then I felt a sharp pain to my side. I shrieked and fell to my knees. But I forced myself to get up. Then I heard a young voice. It sounded like the voice of a young child's.

"Blood Rain."

Then I felt something slice into my skin all over my body. I yelped as whatever it was assaulting me tossed me around like a rag doll while somehow managing to slice into my skin every single time. By then I was sobbing and I was trying to run. But my legs where to shaky and I was too weak from all the blood loss. The tiny cuts all over my body had added up and now were slowing me down. My precious blood was splattered across the concrete. I soon fell to my knees and collapsed. I saw a figure walking towards me.

My vision was starting to blur as more blood leaked onto the concrete. I looked up as my head and heart pounded. It was a young girl. No older than twelve. However her soul-less red eyes were what caught me. They froze me to the core in fear. I looked away and tried to focus on her other features. She had I think black hair? And she was wearing baggy black clothes. Then I saw her stick out her hand. A black flame appeared. She walked toward me and then disappeared. Then I heard something whistling through the air. I gasped in horror as I saw her entire body was covered in black flames except her finger tips. Her fingertips where glowing a red aura. She was spinning like a football toward me.

"Good bye... _Lucy HEARTFILIA_!"

**My OC's- Yasuhiro Junichi: White hair, Icy blue eyes, pale skin, white kimono trimmed with blue, and white twisted elegant horns. Natsu's right hand man.**

**Hisayo Aiko: Black hair, piercing green eyes (Turns red when she uses her night magic), fair skin tone, wear's whatever she finds easy to work in. Has black, twisted horns. Natsu's ninja maid. (Cause everyone gotta have one nowadays :3)**

** Arcane: So I'm wondering what you guys think of this! Do you know who this mysterious girl is? -Wink, wink-**

**Lucy: They might like it.**

**Natsu: I barely did anything! Why didn't I get to talk to Luceee! QAQ**

**Arcane: Because it's all part of my plan :3 Oh and btw guys, I will be gone from Saturday- Monday but I can still write fanfics :3 I just can't post them -^^-"**

**Natsu: e.e**

**Arcane: S-Sorry.. QAQ**

**Natsu: -Panicking- A-Ah! Sorry Arcane! AH LUCY DON'T HURT ME!**

**Lucy: GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!**

** Happy: Haiii~ That's far enough! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for any typos and-**

**Rogue: Please review...**

**Happy: HEY! That was my lin-**

**Arcane: Rogue said something *^***

**Rogue: As I said please review... and please get Arcane to stop obsessing over me...**


	6. Chapter 6-Saved by an Unexpected Someone

**Arcane: Hey guys! I'm trying to write a bunch since I want more reviews! *^* I haven't gotten any new ones and I'm a little disappointed but its okay ^^ that just means I'm not writing good enough yet! I'll get there though -^^-**

**Lucy: -Facepalm- Please someone, help this girl.**

**Arcane: My boyfriend is on the caseee! -^^-**

**Rogue: Arcane does not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Arcane: W-Wait but I didn't-**

_**Chapter 6: Saved by an Unexpected Someone**_

_** Then I saw her stick out her hand. A black flame appeared. She walked toward me and then disappeared. Then I heard something whistling through the air. I gasped in horror as I saw her entire body was covered in black flames except her finger tips. Her fingertips where glowing a red aura. She was spinning like a football toward me.**_

"_**Good bye... Lucy HEARTFILIA!"**_

…**...**

I yelped and closed my eyes waiting for my impending death, but it never came. I opened one eye hesitantly and my other eye opened in astonishment. The white haired Daemon was standing before me holding the young girl's hand still, stopping all her movements completely. He was glaring at her.

"Aiko-Chan I told you clearly NOT to make any foolish decisions!" He yelled.

"I was doing what Natsu-Sama told me I should do!" the young girl yelled back at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

I gasped in horror. Did Natsu want her to kill me? Because I ran from him?

"Aiko-Chan, you and I BOTH know that he would never wish any harm on Miss Lucy Heartfilia." The white haired man growled.

"I NEVER SAID HE ORDERED ME TO KILL HER!" The young girl screeched as the tears raced down her face.

"...Then what did you mean Aiko-Chan?" He took a deep breath, and when he spoke again, he had a much softer tone.

"I was just following my heart!" She sobbed.

I watched in amazement and relief at the scene that was unfolding before me.

"... U-Uhm..." I stuttered quietly.

They both turned toward me. The young girl scoffed and crossed her arms, spinning around so that her back was to me. The white haired man smiled.

"Ah.. sorry about that Heartfilia-San. Our Aiko-Chan is a little hot headed." The white haired man smiled playfully.

I watched bewildered as he was suddenly punched in the side. He grunted and held his side but straightened himself up again. The young girl looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"Heartfilia-San. I'm sorry for that misunderstanding moments ago. I had not realized you meant something to Natsu-Sama. It's just that our Daemon culture is quite different than that of you humans. Ah silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Yasuhiro Junichi, you may call me Junichi. That there is Hisayo Aiko-" Junichi-San explained.

"Hey DON'T INTRODUCE ME TO HE-" Hisayo-San yelled.

"-and we are the servants of Natsu-Sama." Junichi-San finished with a smile.

"A-Ah... I see." I answered shyly.

"Heartfilia-San?" Junichi-San said.

"Y-You can call me Lucy!" I smiled nervously.

"Alright. Lucy-Chan, well I think that it's about time for _someone_ to tell you about the Daemon Realm so why not let it be me?" Junichi-San grinned.

"I-I wouldn't mind." I smiled.

Hisayo-San glared at me and shifted closer to Junichi-San. I wonder if Hisayo-San and Junichi-San have something going on between them...

"So, us Daemon's live in the Daemon Realm. We like eating souls, however we can't eat souls very often. Eating too many souls at once will cause a rise in suspicion. So we often eat things, in your language called, Magic. Since we are almost entirely made up of magic, we only feel the need to replenish ourselves with Magic. However, eating Souls brings us more strength, and stamina. It gives us so many things that improve our performance ability. We can most certainly live without consuming any souls, but its just that when Daemon's are young, they have a hard time controlling themselves, and their magical capabilities. Therefore, every single Daemon has probably consumed at least one soul before." Junichi-San explained.

I tried to process everything that he just told me.

"There are some bad things too. Daemon's, if they cannot control themselves properly, give off a fatal aura that can slowly kill humans. The aura starts to give them violent mood swings, and slowly, they will go crazy and their heart will stop. But don't worry, Natsu-Sama, Aiko-Chan and I can control it. We've lived long enough to learn to control it. Also Daemon's will never die. They will live forever and that is why us Daemon's don't usually mingle with humans, such as yourself." Junichi said grimly.

"S-...So... Once I d-die... you and Natsu.. and Hisayo-San will be.. alive?" I stammered.

"Precisely." Junichi-San confirmed.

I took a deep breath.

"Anyways, we shouldn't talk here. You're shivering and you are hurt. I don't understand why humans can't heal themselves. Us Daemon's just absorb the Magic around us and our injuries heal, just like that." Junichi-San commented, confused.

I giggled. I tried to get up but I realized that the cold had my bones shivering, and that the cuts were leaking blood still. Although most of the cuts had clotted. I whimpered when I felt several of the cuts re-open.

"Aiko-Chan... apologize to Lucy-Chan." Junichi-San stated.

"J-Junichi-San, you don't have to do tha-"

"EXACTLY! Why do I have to apologize to HER?" Hisayo-San hissed.

"Aiko-Chan." Junichi-San glared.

"No." Hisayo-San hissed.

"_Aiko-Chan, _you could have killed Lucy-Chan. I think she deserves an apology at the least." Junichi-San sighed.

Hisayo-San refused to look at us. Junichi-San just sighed and picked me up gently.

" Lucy-Chan, if you don't mind, I think I will take you to the Daemon Realm with us that way I can heal you." Junichi-San smiled.

"O-Oh no you don't have to!" I stammered.

"Don't worry. All I am going to do is infuse your injuries with some Magic and they should close." Junichi-San explained.

"B-But I'm not a D-Daemon.." I pointed out.

"Ah that's true but trust me. It will work." Junichi-San smiled.

I nodded. He turned to Hisayo-San.

"Aiko-Chan, open the gate." Junichi-San requested.

The way he said it sounded as if he weren't ordering her to do anything but he was asking her. That was heart warming to hear.

Hisayo-San looked as if she were about to reject but she just closed her eyes and then cut into her arm with her own finger. However to me, it looked like she were merely tracing her finger against her arm. However, indeed the line of blood flowed out as she traced her arm. I noticed her fingertips were glowing a red aura.

"Ko έlle άh Єte ψuio... βurie κofte ξioha ϕpe..." I heard Hisayo-San mumble.

Then I heard a familiar sound as the Gate to the Daemon Realm opened again. I could feel a rush of cold air as Junichi-San moved toward the gate. Then I felt Junichi-San whisper something in my ear.

"Lucy-Chan? Prepare yourself. I promise that I will do my best to keep you from harm. I swear it on my life." Junichi-San vowed.

My eyes prickled. No one had ever treated me so kindly before except... Natsu.. but Junichi-San didn't know me before today so I didn't understand why he was so willing to protect me. But I trusted him.

"T-Thank you Junichi-San." I sniffled.

Then we stepped into the darkness that was the Gate.

** Natsu: ….Arcane?**

**Arcane: Yeah? ^^ -Acting Innocent.-**

**Natsu: WHY AM I NOT IN THIS CHAPTER AGAIN! -Beyond angry-**

**Arcane: Because I wrote it!**

**Lucy: Eh. I kinda like Junichi-San.**

**Junichi: Awww. Thanks Lucy-Chan! -^^-**

**Natsu: I DON'T LIKE YOU YASUHIRO!**

**Junichi: What was that Natsu-Sama? ^^**

**Natsu: -Glares at Junichi-**

**Arcane: Natsu.. Don't make me write a JunichixLucy instead e.e**

**Natsu: QAQ**

** Junichi: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review for Arcane-Chan and give her some feedback! I want to know what you all think of me and our hot tempered Aiko-Chan! -^^-**

**Aiko: WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE-**

**Junichi: -Covers Aiko's mouth- Bye! -^^-**


End file.
